Let me make it all better
by Irkee
Summary: SasuNaru...Sasuke hurts Naruto in a certain way and comes to make amends (I lowered it to pg-13 for now..Will have Yaoi later on...if you don't like it don't read it)
1. chapter 1

This is my first time writing fic. I don't consider myself the greatest writer so..enjoy and I'll just go eat sushi and cross my fingers and pretend that you actually *DID* enjoy it..  
  
Disclaimer: I know it truly is saddening.but I do not own Naruto.but if I did *grins evilly*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The sun was setting as the blond boy stepped into his apartment after a grueling day of training.  
  
"Damn, I'm going to kill Sasuke someday. I really am!" As he careful laid down on his bed, making sure to lie on his stomach so that he didn't apply any pressure, but the pack of ice, to his naked but red and swollen ass.  
  
Naruto laid there as he thought about the events that led him to be in such an uncomfortable position  
  
~Flashback~  
  
All three members of team 7 waked hesitantly to the edge of the forest. Ready to train, but also nervous at what Kakashi had told them to expect.  
  
"Inside this forest is filled with many beasts and traps. You may be faced with giant spiders that have never sucked the blood of a victim in days. Or flying kunais everywhere you walk. You never know what you can expect. I have been told that over 70 deadly species live in this forest alone. It makes a shinobi wonder him he will ever come out alive." A hint of amusement was found in Kakashi's eyes at he said the last phrase.  
  
Naratu wasn't really paying attention to what Kakashi-sensei was saying, he was more focused on what went on inside his mind.  
  
*I could die in there! No, I can't! I won't! I will get through this training! I will get through this forest and become the next Hokage!*  
  
"I will become Hokage, and you will all acknowledge me!"  
  
The other three just stood there as they watched the hyperactive blond run into the forest. "Baka!" Sasuke said as he ran after Naruto. He wouldn't let his rival get a head start.  
  
An hour had passed and Naruto had found himself surrounded by those creepy spiders that Kakashi-sensei was talking about.  
  
*Yes about time things started getting interesting*  
  
Naruto smirked as he did his favorite KageBunshin No Jutsu and began attacking the spiders that seemed to be hundreds upon hundreds.  
  
Just as he realized there was to many spiders and he would never make it out *gulp* alive, he heard in the distance a familiar voice "Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu"  
  
The last thing he remembered before wake up outside the forest was a ball of blazing fire heading in his direction. He watched as the fire blasted away the horrid amount of spiders that had come to suck on his blood. At the same time he felt the inferno heat just miss him, but had scorched the only part of him that did not make it out of the burning flames...his ass. He fainted.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"He thinks he is so goddamn mighty. Coming in and thinking that he has to save me. And what do I get.a burnt ass?"  
  
Naruto laid there thinking how much he hated Sasuke. The way Sasuke made himself seem like he knew everything. The way Sasuke always had to be the hero. He couldn't stand him and wanted so much to hurt him.  
  
"Look at me, I'm Sasuke. I am so perfect. I get all the girls. I have a beautiful body. On top that, I love to think that I don't have a care in the world because I am just better than everyone."  
  
"If your going to do it right Naruto, at least don't make my voice so high. You make me sound like a girl."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R or I'll cry T__T 


	2. chapter 2

Oh goody the next chapter. I had this written a long time ago but was not content with it.  
  
So I fixed it up and wrote an alternative chapter..read both and you decide which one is the better follow up chapter.  
  
This one is shorter than the other one.  
  
Disclaimer: I know it truly is saddening.but I do not own Naruto.but if I did *grins evilly*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A sudden pink blush had come to Narutos cheeks as he realized that Sasuke was sitting on the ledge of his window.  
  
*How could this happen, I didn't even sense him*  
  
"Can't you even say hello or invite me."  
  
Naruto stumbled for words. He had been shocked to see Sasuke there. All the things he had said about Sasuke before suddenly vanished, and thoughts of them together naked in bed was suddenly flooded in there place. The blush on his face grew hint brighter.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said earlier.about you thinking your better than everyone"  
  
Sasuke looked Naruto in a puzzled way, "Oh but I am, Naruto my love."  
  
Naruto had seen the twinkle in his eyes and knew that he was only joking around, trying to tease his emotions.  
  
This is how it always was. During the day, they put up that façade that they were rivals and nothing more, but at night Sasuke would come to his room and they would become lovers for the few hours they had together.  
  
Sasuke had finally realized the position that Naruto lay in, and looked him over eagerly. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"My ass hurts"  
  
Sasuke had just realized that Narutos ass had looked a little red and swollen. He never realized it at first, he only thought about how Naruto was already half naked, which was going to be less work.  
  
He knew the redness of Narutos ass was his doing, and he was truly sorry. He was sure to make it up to him, but he could resist answering narutos question.  
  
"Have you been cheating on me? Is that why your ass hurts?" Sasuke tried to cry like his lover just cheated on him, but he knew that it sounded fake and it wasn't going to fool Naruto.  
  
"Fuck you" Narutos irritation about what happened earlier flooded back. He got up from his bed and tried to walk away  
  
"No, I'd rather fuck you..." Sasuke got up quickly to follow him.  
  
He grabbed Narutos wrist and pulled him in towards his body. He then wrapped his arm around his waist as his other cupped his cheek.  
  
The blush that had faded along time ago from Narutos cheeks had came back twice as strong.  
  
*No, you can't do this Sasuke. I am supposed to hate you right now*  
  
"Don't run away Naruto you know you want this. Let me say sorry for what I did to you earlier in the forest. My way."  
  
As if on cue, Naruto felt something hard rub against his inner thigh.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I had intended this fic to have more lemony scenes. And maybe when I feel like it I will write another chapter with the lemon in it.  
  
But I did include an alternative chapter to the first chapter. I couldn't make up my mind how I wanted it to go. So go read my other ending chapter and tell me which one is the better one.  
  
R&R onegai.. I need some ideas for my next chapter (if I do follow up) 


	3. chapter 2 alternative chapter

This is an alternative chapter. Meaning that it has the same beginning and ending as chapter 2 but a different story plot.  
  
I just couldn't make up my mind on how I wanted to continue..  
  
Disclaimer: I know it truly is saddening.but I do not own Naruto.but if I did *grins evilly*  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
A sudden pink blush had come to Narutos cheeks as he realized that Sasuke was sitting on the ledge of his window.  
  
*How could this happen, I didn't even sense him*  
  
"Can't you even say hello or invite me."  
  
Naruto stumbled for words. He had been shocked to see Sasuke there. He was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
  
Naruto finally snapped out of his trance. "Why the hell are you here?"  
  
Sasuke eyes narrowed and a hint of annoyance could be seen in his deep black eyes.  
  
"Dobe! I just came to check up on you. It was a first for you to blank out in training and Kakashi-sensei and Sakura were worried."  
  
"And you weren't worried about me at all, Sasuke?"  
  
"Why the fuck would I be, dobe?"  
  
"Stop fucking calling me that! And to answer your question, I thought you would care since you inflicted the wound upon me" Naruto pointed to the burn on his ass.  
  
Sasuke followed the direction of Naruto's finger, and for the first time noticed that Narutos ass had become red and swollen with some black singed marks.  
  
"Oh did you want your ass done well or medium rare" Sasuke said, trying to loosen the tension that clung in the air, all though jokes were not is forte.  
  
"This is not a time to tell fucking jokes and be all merry. You fucking burnt my ass. And as soon as I can get up I am going to kick your ass."  
  
"Gomen." Sasukes face quickly turned to a shade of pink. Sasuke couldn't believe he was saying sorry to Naruto. What was he saying sorry for? He wouldn't be caught dead ever saying sorry to Naruto. Why was he now? He hoped that Naruto wasn't able to hear him.  
  
Naruto though did hear him and couldn't believe his ears.  
  
*Did Sasuke just apologize to me? No it couldn't be. This is Sasuke we are talking about. This is the boy that shows no emotions, is quiet and keeps to himself. This is the boy that would rather die then admit he was wrong or even apologize for his action. What ever happened to him taking on the challenge and calling me dobe? Is that blush on his cheeks? What is wrong with him?*  
  
"Baka! If you think I am going to accept that apology from you, then you got another thing coming"  
  
Sasuke was taken back for a second and a smile crept across his face. Naruto shuddered at the sight of actually seeing a smile on his rivals face.  
  
"I knew you would say something like that." The smile began to turn into an evil grin and his dark black eye began to flicker with lust.  
  
Naruto tried to get as far away from Sasuke as possible, but lying on your stomach in bed with an ice pack on your ass was not the best position to be able to move as fast.  
  
*What is going on with Sasuke? Why do his eyes seem to dance with.lust? *gulp* oh no! He can't be...thinking that.. Why?*  
  
"Naruto, why are you trying to move away from me? You're in no condition to be moving around so much. I only want to help you!" Sasuke leaned in closer and closer to Naruto.  
  
"Back off, I don't need your help!"  
  
"Don't worry. You'll be changing your mind later!"  
  
Sasuke had been bottling up his emotions towards Naruto since the first time they kissed. Well it had been an accidental kiss, but never the less it was still a kiss. And now he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer. He wanted Naruto. He had come to his house because he was actually worried about Naruto and when he had seen the young blond haired shinobi on the bed half naked, it made him want him even more. He could never act on his emotions, knowing that he was an avenger not a lover. But tonight was different, tonight he was going to show Naruto how he felt towards him. He was going to show Naruto he was truly sorry for what he did to him today.  
  
Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders and flipped him over, so that they came face to face.  
  
Naruto winced in pain as his swollen ass was now crushed against the bed.  
  
Sasuke grabbed Narutos wrist and pulled him in towards his body. He then wrapped his arm around his waist as his other cupped his cheek.  
  
Blush began to stain Naruto's face.  
  
*No, you can't do this Sasuke. I am supposed to hate you right now*  
  
"Don't run away Naruto you know you want this. Let me say sorry for what I did to you earlier in the forest. My way."  
  
As if on cue, Naruto felt something hard rub against his inner thigh.  
  
"I thought I wasn't supposed to move." Naruto was quickly cut off as he felt his lips pressed against Sasuke soft lips. He opened his mouth slowly, inviting Sasuke in..  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So which alternative chapter was better?  
  
Should I make a lemony chapter to follow up?  
  
Send me your ideas..R&R onegai 


End file.
